Hannah-Belle
by Anne-Girl
Summary: Hannibal & Clarice had an interlude just after he escaped - how would the affects change the afterward of Hannibal when he finds out?


Clarice Starling ran her hands through her hair then used them to cover her mouth. She stared at the plastic stick on the counter before her. This was impossible! She'd only JUST graduated from the academy. she'd have to ask for leave. Could she say maternity leave? Or would she ask for a leave of absence for another reason?  
  
She quickly did the math in her head. She was already two and a half months pregnant. It depended on when she started to really show on when she would depart for a time. She'd need to hire a live-in nurse. She'd be off for at least another month after the baby was born.  
  
Her hands dropped to her stomach. He hadn't left her at all. She knew she loved him. She just couldn't admit it - to anyone. Including herself. After all how could anyone love a neurotic, psychopathic, cannibalistic sociopath?  
  
She wondered what she would name the child. She had a while to think about that yet. She wrapped the home pregnancy test in toilet paper and tossed it in the trash can. Not satisfied that this would not be seen by her roommate, Ardelia Mapp, she pulled the bag out, tied it and put it outside.  
  
Clarice laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, hearing him - seeing him - in her mind.  
  
"Quid pro quo, Clarice. What is it you want from me?" He smiled calmly at her. He had escaped and was standing eerily still in her living room.  
  
Agent Starling didn't ask what she had given him, after all, it was rare Doctor Lecter would offer something first. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest and her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Those eyes were so. so penetrating. She shivered involuntarily, her thoughts traveling somewhere she knew they really shouldn't. She had the powerful urge to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to kiss him - to be kissed by him. She'd felt the electricity when they were separated by the glass wall in the state prison. She'd felt it beyond denial when his fingers had brushed hers. She felt it so intensely she could hardly breathe now, him before her with no barriers at all. She stepped forward. "Don't you know, Doctor?"  
  
"Tsk tsk, Clarice. You are well aware of my feelings on your assumption that I always know what you are thinking or feeling." He could hear her heartbeat, hear her breath, feel her trembling. "It is quite childish, my dear, and you are not a child." He smiled softly. "Now tell me what you want, Clarice."  
  
All words seemed to have escaped her by then. She took a minute step forward, part of her mind wondering what in God's name she was doing, part of her mind wondering why she couldn't just tell him how he made her feel - what she wanted, part of her mind mockingly toying with the idea he might eat her.  
  
It struck her at that moment, staring at him, trying to find her voice, that they had touched only once. Her gaze could not waver from his remarkable maroon eyes. Her lips turned upward in a grin when she realized she could see herself in that unforgettable stare. Very suddenly all tentativeness just disappeared. "I would rather like to kiss you, Doctor." She said with a steady voice.  
  
Hannibal smiled then as though he'd been given the original sheet music to a long forgotten classical tune, inhaling slowly. "And what should you like in return for a touch of our lips then, little lamb?"  
  
She needn't have spoken for her choice was in her eyes. She was fascinated at how he stood so very still, waiting for her to come to him. She couldn't recall moving but she was only millimeters from him now and she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure who kissed who, or when her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His lips were incredibly soft. She felt intoxicated by his touch and deepened the kiss.  
  
Clarice smiled softly at the recollection of the night their child was conceived. She wondered if the child would have its father's eyes. If it would have that hypnotic voice. If it would be a girl or a boy. She found she liked to wonder about the life growing within her.  
  
She knew she would raise the child with his exquisite tastes. She wondered vaguely how far she would take it. She took out the note he'd written her swearing that he would not come after her and felt a cold and heavy ache for the mournful words. She wished he would - wished he would come take her away from the world she'd fought so hard to get in to.  
  
* * *  
  
Clarice Starling smiled at her nine year old daughter.  
  
"Please will you prepare supper tonight, Mother? Diana positively ruined lunch." Hannah-Belle said informatively, after all - a true lady never whined or complained. Her voice was calm and mellow and her maroon eyes flashed at naming her nurse.  
  
"You'll have to return to school before the month is through. If you'd like time to see the sights, you should go soon." Clarice didn't have much of an accent here within the security of the walls of her home.  
  
"Do not use contractions, Mother! It is utterly atrocious." She shivered. "I would enjoy seeing Italy before school starts. The sooner the better. America is so. tasteless."  
  
Clarice nodded. It would be better for Hannah to be out of the country anyway. She had another meeting tomorrow and that rarely went well. "Diana will take you in the morning."  
  
Hannah sighed in contentment then she thought of something that she didn't like. "Will you not be accompanying us?" She narrowed her eyes, the pupils pinpoints of red.  
  
"I cannot, love. They need me too much right now at work. I shall come visit soon though, dearest."  
  
Hannah-Belle pursed her lips and went to inform Diana of the plans.  
  
* * *  
  
Clarice waved cheerily at her daughter, waiting as promised until the plane was out of sight. It was an early flight. Crawford had implied today would be busy. Suddenly her pager went off and she sighed. Brigham. She went to a pay phone and dialed the digits she was certain were imbedded in her brain forever. "Hey John. What's the dire emergency this time?" The southern twang was back - in full force.  
  
"Hello to you too, kid. And Evelda Drumgo to answer your question."  
  
"Ugh!" Special Agent Starling replied with a grimace. "Where?"  
  
"The usual. ASAP. And expect flack from the others."  
  
"How's that new, John?" She asked with a chuckle.  
  
Brigham couldn't tell if that small laugh was full of resentment or not.  
  
* * *  
  
It was just a glance. of a child walking a few steps ahead of a young brunette woman. The girl paused, looking around for something. She turned her eyes toward the café where Hannibal Lecter was finishing his white burgandy wine. "Diana. I recall that one being above common tastes. May we lunch there?"  
  
Hannibal caught sight of the girl's eyes then. deep maroon with scarlet pinpricks of light in the pupils.  
  
* * *  
  
Clarice Starling lay very still. There was something. something important. To do with Italy. "Hannah-Belle!" The name past her lips in a panicked whisper.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" Hannibal Lecter smoothed her hair.  
  
"No. no. H-A-N-N-A-H-B-E-L-L-E! She's in Italy!" She sat up and immediately felt dizzy.  
  
"And who, my love, is Hannah-Belle?" He couldn't help but smile at the name.  
  
"Our daughter." Clarice replied hurriedly. "We must go to her! Diana is looking after her while she attends school."  
  
Hannibal paused, taken by surprise. "Our daughter?" He repeated slowly, feeling a warmth spread through him.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to find you or you to find me so I could tell you. But you stick too well by your word." She complained.  
  
"Let us have lunch then we can contact Diana and our daughter." He liked saying that.  
  
Clarice nodded. "I am well enough to dress, dearest, if you are preparing lunch."  
  
Hannibal nodded and kissed her chastely before going downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Clarice dialed a number she knew off by heart.  
  
"It's about time, Clarice!" Snapped Diana. "Hannah has been near tantrums for a month expecting your call! At least you called tonight. Being Christmas Eve and all."  
  
"I was hurt, Diana. I'm well now. Where are you exactly?"  
  
"The hotel for now. We're going to the zoo in a spell though."  
  
"What time do you expect to be finished?"  
  
"Oh we'll be back at the hotel for 8 at the latest."  
  
"I will be waiting then. Hannah's father will be accompanying me."  
  
Diana coughed. "WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me quite clearly." Clarice replied, smiling as Hannibal came behind her, wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed the back of her throat. "Do not speak of this to Hannah-Belle please, Diana. I would prefer to surprise her."  
  
Diana agreed and after a brief goodbye, they hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
Hannah-Belle was feeling rather sullen when she and Diana returned to the hotel after their trip to the zoo. The day had been quite spectacular really, but the young girl was missing her mother.  
  
Diana unlocked the door and allowed Hannah-Belle to go first.  
  
The child was gladly stunned at the sight of her mother sitting in the living room. She was accompanied by a gentleman she knew well from pictures. "Mother!" She lingeringly embraced Clarice and then pulled away and looked at the man - unsure of how to proceed. "Hello Father."  
  
He smiled at her the small creature before him with eyes he'd only ever seen in the mirror and silken hair so much like Clarice's, small white teeth.  
  
"Mischa has her own place again after all, Clarice." He murmured into his love's hair.  
  
Clarice smiled. "I've a gift for you, dearest." She replied, watching Hannah-Belle with complete adoration.  
  
Hannah-Belle looked between them. "What are you speaking of?" She questioned.  
  
Clarice had never seen Hannibal look so content. "It is nothing to be concerned about, dearling."  
  
Hannah-Belle scowled for a moment. She hated to be left out of anything.  
  
Diana went about beginning to prepare supper but Hannibal raised a hand. "That is quite all right, Diana. We shall go out to dine tonight and I have a special feast in mind for tomorrow."  
  
Clarice couldn't resist smiling. She doubted anything could surpass the meal she'd shared with Hannibal.  
  
"See if I sound like Oliver Twist when I ask for MORE!" She caught the look of glee in Hannibal's eyes and felt a wave of hunger for more than the delicacy laden dinner before her.  
  
Even if she had been under drug's influence, it had been surprisingly enjoyable. 


End file.
